Display mediums for works of art are naturally sought for allowing purveyors to view and appreciate the work. Many artistic works are contained in a planar canvas, poster, or similar two-dimensional form adapted for display on a wall or table. Conventional approaches employ a frame, a rigid circumferential structure that lends perimeter support to the work. Alternatively, the work is contained on a rigid, intrinsically supporting sheet or board. Typically, such a work is hung or supported on a vertical or near-vertical structure such as a wall or easel.